


Explosive Attitude

by Studio_Gihi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Meihem - Freeform, Mentioned Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Young Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studio_Gihi/pseuds/Studio_Gihi
Summary: Mei didn't know why she always ran into Jamison Fawkes, but she wanted it to stop. Ever since he switched into her class, she hasn't been able to shake him. She just wanted to eat her lunch in peace.~Mini one shot I made as a warmup





	Explosive Attitude

As always, I turned around the corner to head towards my favorite corner of the school courtyard. You could call lunchtime outside peaceful, but Overwatch academy during spring was full of noisy people and…  
Explosive attitudes.  
Just my luck that one very explosive attitude and his silent friend happened to find their way to my spot once again this week. Jamison Fawkes had a habit of getting on my nerves ever since he transferred into my workshop class halfway through the year. I have absolutely no idea why he’s taken up interest in me, but I find it annoying none the less. I tried to turn around and walk away once I spotted them, but unfortunately, I wasn’t quick enough.  
“Oi Snowball!” I could hear him say from behind me, followed with the creak of his artificial leg. I stopped in my tracks and waited for him to hobble over.   
“Where do ya think you’re goin’ there Sheila” His head peeked around into my peripheral vision, as he flashed one of his half-smirked smiles.  
“Ah… Jamison, well I was just heading over to th-“  
“Well ah maybe I could walk ya. This here ‘cademy is too big to be walkin alone.” He cut in saying, as if he already knew my backup plan for rainy days and unexpected guests. Knowing Jamison, he would end up following me around anyways, so might as well appease his appetite for walking me to my secondary lunch spot. I could always go to sit with Hana or spend time with Nurse Angela in the health room like I did the first week of school, but either way he’d be back the next day.  
I jumped back into reality when I saw a hand waving in front of my face. I guess I had been thinking for too long, but with a quick nod, I started heading inside, opposite of the lunchroom. An awkward silence had fallen over us, I spaced myself out a bit aways from him, but everytime I stepped too far away, he’d always close the gap to whatever he found comfortable. I had a habit of being quieter, so to be honest, I had no idea whatsoever why walking with me is how he wanted to spend lunch. I had transferred to Overwatch academy at the beginning of the year because an accident with my foster family, so he hadn’t known of me until just recently. I had good enough grades to get into the scholarship program and land myself into the dorms, but unlike everyone else, I was pretty much on my own. Even Jamison had Mako, and loners like Amelie had her friends. I just preferred the lifestyle of loner, because it’s what I knew best. Instead of accepting my loner lifestyle though, I sent myself care packages, pretending my mother was sending them from home, filled with the love everyone else had. It bothered me at first, but now I just went with everyone to pick up their packages when I had the chance.  
It had been an awkward walk, but at some point, Jamison had begun to ramble. He was flustered about something, but I only just noticed him talking towards the end of his grand speech to me.  
“… so from then on, Roadie recommended I start walkin with yah to class n’ all. I’d been figurin you could use another person in this here circle you’ve been using to keep the sea bears out. Anyways, Roadie n’ I had been wonderin if you’d be up for lunchin with us tomorrow. Your usual spot.”   
I don’t know why I responded the way I did. I could have just walked into my class and ignored him like I end up doing with most others, but something about today just felt different.  
“Sure, it sounds like fun.”   
I swear I saw him stumble over himself a bit when I smiled up at him, and even blush a bit when I laughed at his startled response.   
“Well then Snowball, I’ll guess I’ll be seeing ur’ face tomorrow at lunch” He looked like a clown with his same goofy smile.  
“I’ll actually be seeing you in about 10 minutes in shop, but sure Jamie, i’ll see you tomorrow at lunch!”   
With that I opened the class door and left him in the hall, pretending now to notice the loud whoop made by Jamison from outside the class that caused others to look towards me.   
Maybe an explosive attitude wasn’t such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please recommend other AU's and or Head-cannons that you would like to see for them! First posted fic!


End file.
